Camp of Light and Prophecy
'The Camp of Light and Prophecy '''is a place of peace. It is in the middle of the Sun, but it is not too bright and overbearing, and is where prophecies spring from. It is run by all of Mousetalon's past lives, with past medicine cats of great importance assisting them. Living in the Camp Food *Quail *Doves *Peacocks *Pheasants *Rabbits *Squirrels *Mice Dens *Made of marble *nests made with sheep wool and feathers *Small pools in each den with fresh spring water Other *Though in the sun, not too bright *Always feels like newleaf *Cats from StarClan may only visit at night *Cats from the Dark Forest are forbidden *Guards there to protect from Dark Forest intruders Ranks Muse Requirements: *Must be one of Mousetalon's past lives Mystic Requirements: *Must possess an important gift of prophecy *Must have lived a life worthy of being in StarClan *Must have done something important in the history of the Clans Guard Requirements: *Must have been a warrior in life *Must have never killed a cat in battle *Must be a worthy fighter *Must have never lost more than 3 fights in battle Residents Muses *Mousefrost- beige tabby she-cat with blue eyes- Receives prophecies of battles *Smallmouse- tiny black and silver she-cat with white eyes- Keeper of the Pool *Swallowtalon/star- white and brown mottled she-cat with sparkling blue eyes- Receives prophecies for leaders *Mouseflight- slick black she-cat with green eyes- Guiardian of the Camp *Ferntalon/star- long-furred dull brown she-cat with silver eyes- In charge of things *Talonmist- black and white she-cat with blue eyes- Receives prophecies about kits and queens *Embertalon (Most recent life)- dark tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes- Receives prophecies for deputies Mystics *Amberwing -Pretty gingery brown she-cat with lovely amber eyes- Foresees prophecies about mates. Roleplayed by Nightfall *Mistfur - beautiful blue-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes- Healer of the Camp. Roleplayed by Moonpelt *Mistleap- a light gray she-cat with black paws and blue eyes. Receives prophecies about apprentices. Roleplayed by ddevans96z *Ravenfrost - Black she-cat with white paws and green eyes. Recieves prophecies about medicine cats. Roleplayed by Icestorm. *Magicfur - beautiful gray-blue she-cat with white chest and paws with bright blue eyes. Recieves prophecies about kits. Roleplayed by Echopaw. *Stormcloud- light grey she-cat with darker spots.Receives prophecies about important rogues. Guards *Sparrowbeak- Handsome brown tabby tom with black eyes. Roleplayed by Mousetalon *Rushblaze- White tom with black on sides and top of head and green eyes. Roleplayed by ddevans96z The Pool of Prophecy Where prophecies are revealed . . . Smallmouse stared into the pool, seeing her own reincarnation standing before a hostile Clan, and the kits she bore, destined for greatness. She decided to send a vision of the kits' future to Fawndapple. Smallmouse and Fernstar decide to visit StarClan to see which cats should go. Icepaw looked down. "Firefang and Berrystep of ThunderClan. Spiderstep and Snowstripe of RiverClan. Cedarfang and Poppysky of SkyClan. Flarepelt and Brackenfrost of ShadowClan. Cloudfire and Smallstorm of WindClan." Smallmouse nodded. Talonmist gave a slight jump. "Mousetalon's kits . . ." "Who is Mousetalon's mate?" Magicfur asked. "Lightningstrike," Smallmouse said, "She sure got herself into a funk." "''We ''did," Fernstar corrected, "''She ''is ''us." "Would you have made that decision?" Swallowstar asked. Fernstar lowered her head. "I didn't think so." Magicfur nodded. "Well, tell us what you saw about them, Talonmist," Embertalon mewed, padding over. "There are three, with extraordinary powers . . ." Talonmist whispered, "Their destinies . . . are . . . hazy." "But destinies are always clear to us!" Mousefrost protested, "Are you sure the Dark Forest isn;t-" "No. This is something more powerful than even them," Mouseflight said. Links *The Muses' Den *The Mystics' Den *The Guards' Den *The Path to StarClan Category:Location